In a number of applications it is preferable to connect articles or loads to various forms of support members. For example, in the case of fencing systems connectors have been developed to connect electrical insulators to conductive metal fence posts.
The connectors developed for this type of application need to provide a secure connection to the support member or post involved, and should prevent the load attached to the post from sliding up or down, or rotating around the post.
One common form of support member used in fencing applications is the “T-post”, which includes three divergent arms. The T-post has a centre arm which bisects a pair of front arms orientated in line with one another. The posts typically also have bumps or protrusions that project from the front arm of the T post. T-posts with this basic form have been developed and marketed in varying sizes and shapes depending on the particular application within which the post is to be used. For example, it is possible to obtain T-posts with the distance between the ends of the two front arms being 1 ¼ quarter inches, 1 ⅜ inches, and 1 ½ inches. It is particularly common for T-posts to have a variation in the length of the centre arm for a common or typical length of the two front arms.
As should be appreciated by those skilled in the art, it is difficult to design or provide a connector which can secure an insulator or other forms of load to different sizes of support member and in particular the different sizes of T-post discussed above.
Existing prior art connection systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,905, have been designed for a single size of T-post. The construction and form of the connector disclosed do not fit securely to larger or smaller versions of the posts which it is to engage with. A different size and shape of connector is required for each size and shape of T-post.
This approach in turn increases manufacturing costs as multiple production lines need to be implemented for the multiple designs required, and also increases the storage and stock overheads of suppliers of such connectors. Furthermore, there is also some degree of confusion and complication for users of the connectors provided in that they must ensure they have the correct size connector for the post they will be working with.
An improved connector which addressed any or all of the above problems would be of advantage. In particular, a connector which could secure a load firmly to a range of shaped or sized posts would be of advantage. A connector which acts as a “universal” connector for various sizes of T-posts and prevents the load connected from sliding up and down the post, or spinning around the post would also be of advantage.
All references, including any patents or patent applications cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of the cited documents. It will be clearly understood that, although a number of prior art publications are referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents form part of the common general knowledge in the art, in New Zealand or in any other country.
It is acknowledged that the term ‘comprise’ may, under varying jurisdictions, be attributed with either an exclusive or an inclusive meaning. For the purpose of this specification, and unless otherwise noted, the term ‘comprise’ shall have an inclusive meaning—i.e. that it will be taken to mean an inclusion of not only the listed components it directly references, but also other non-specified components or elements. This rationale will also be used when the term ‘comprised’ or ‘comprising’ is used in relation to one or more steps in a method or process.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.